¿Quién dijo que Draco era lindo?
by Inefable
Summary: Draco lee fics de EmmaGrant y se siente mal porque no es tan lindo como el Draco que escribe ella. Harry/Draco


**Advertencia:** Spoilers de 'Surrender the grey' y menciones a 'Left my heart' de EmmaGrant.

PerlaNegra tiene las traducciones :).

xxx

**¿Quién dijo que Draco era lindo?**

_Harry abrió la puerta y volteó a mirarlo, luego, extendió su mano —. ¿Listo?_

_Draco asintió, después caminó hacia él y tomó su mano._

_Harry sonrió y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído —: ¿Felices por siempre?_

_Draco curvó una sonrisa —. Algo así._

Terminó de leer y se llevó una mano a los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a leer en la computadora y ahora le dolía la vista.

—¿Qué haces?

Volteó la cabeza y vio que Harry estaba parado al lado de la puerta y lo miraba inquisitivamente.

—Estaba leyendo. ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Se levantó de la silla y caminó a besar al moreno.

—Recién. Me dolía un poco la cabeza, así que, volví antes —respondió Harry con una sonrisa —. Tengo hambre —, se quejó, tal cual un niño.

Draco curvó una sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

Regresaron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en un sillón, a mirar la televisión y a comer papas fritas.

—Luces extraño. ¿Te pasa algo?

El rubio se encogió de hombros —. No, es sólo que… Ya sabes que los libros esos son muy populares y… entré en unas páginas para leer acerca de nosotros —, reconoció, mirando hacia el suelo —. Hay fanfiction.

—¿Fanfiction? ¿Qué es eso?

—Historias que imaginan las fans. Hay muchas sobre nosotros y…

Harry frunció el ceño —. ¿Y qué?

—Todos piensan que soy inmaculadamente hermoso. Es obvio que se equivocan.

El moreno no dijo nada.

—Nunca me importó esto. Es decir, siempre tuve todo lo que quise sólo por mi apellido pero ahora que leí eso, me pregunto qué sentiría al ser así.

—¿Así?

—Sí, ya sabes. Lindo. Si yo me llegara a poner una bufanda multicolor, sería el espectáculo más grotesco de la historia. ¿Puedes imaginarme con mechones rojos? —. Se rió, desdichadamente —. Estoy sufriendo una crisis de autoestima por culpa de esa Emma Grant. ¿Crees que puedo matarla y hacer que parezca un accidente?

Harry dejó las papas fritas a un lado y apagó la televisión —. Mira, voy a hacer esto muy breve y muy claro. No eres feo. Nadie, nadie luciría bien con una bufanda multicolor.

—Ese yo ficticio sí. Fue horrible leer eso. Todos lo deseaban y tú… Te derretías con solo mirarlo. En realidad no es así. Estás conmigo porque me quieres pero no te atraigo físicamente. Lo sé y jamás me molestó —. Realizó una pausa y se miró las manos —. Pero me gustaría ser como ese Draco, al menos por un día. Quiero que me miren y me deseen; quiero un estúpido tatuaje y lucir bien con él.

—Tú eres perfecto así. No te cambiaría nada y no importa lo que esa chica escribió. Ella no te conoce, no sabe nada sobre ti. ¿Realmente crees que yo preferiría a ese Draco antes que a ti? No puedo creer que te deprimas por eso.

Draco suspiró —. Sí, lo sé. No me interesa lo que la gente piensa sobre mí pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Sólo… Me pregunto cómo me sentiría si tú me miraras como lo miras a él.

—Ese Draco no existe y no me importa qué tan veela sea, yo te quiero a ti. Y no sé cómo lo miran a él pero sí sé cómo te miro a ti y tú eres lo más hermoso del mundo para mí.

El Slytherin sonrió —. En los libros no dicen nada, me describen tal cual soy. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que porque soy rubio, soy lindo?

Harry lo miró desconcertado.

—Debe ser por culpa de Tom Felton. ¿A él sí puedo matarlo?

—Draco, no vas a matar a nadie por culpa de algo que leíste. ¿Por qué no lees sobre otra cosa?

—Sí, tienes razón... Creo que investigaré qué eso del Wincest. Todos hablan sobre eso —. Le sonrió y tomó el paquete de papas fritas —. Bueno, al menos tú también eres feo.

—Yo no soy feo.

—Sí que lo eres. Mírate, con esas gafas y ese peinado. Eres horrible.

Harry se llevó una mano al cabello —. Intento que te sientas mejor y en vez de decir gracias, dices que soy horrible —. Suspiró y comió una papa frita.

—Es la verdad. Hasta el enano ese, Daniel Radcliffe, es más lindo que tú… Pero tampoco te cambiaría nada.


End file.
